


"Damn it, Cas!"

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: Cas who is now human after his fall from Heaven deals with a serious appetite and sweet tooth. Though when he eats too many sugar cookies Dean has to step in and take care of him.





	"Damn it, Cas!"

**Author's Note:**

> I ate way too many sugar cookies and ended up having a tooth and tummy ache.....so here's a small quick fic based on that. Enjoy! <3

     "Seriously, Cas why did you have eat so much?" Dean grimaced knowing that it would come to this. Castiel groaned and burped a little. The sugary taste of cookie still in his mouth and crumbs still on his lips.   
“It was worth it.” Castiel grumbled and curled into a ball on the couch and held his aching tummy. His teeth feeling weak from the sugar rot. The cookies were just so delicious and Castiel, a newly created human, couldn’t resist the sweet taste.

     Ever since his fall from Heaven Castiel had developed a usual appetite. Never really having the need to eat food Castiel didn’t expect the urge, want and necessity of food. Every moment of every day he was hungry and it drove Dean insane as the grocery bills began to rack up.

     “You ate the whole box of cereal, Cas!” Dean had exclaimed yesterday morning when he was looking for the Fruity Pebbles. Castiel had a field day when he discovered the sweet cereal. Feeling bad that Dean was upset Cas went out and bought a new box but not without picking out a family sized box of holiday styled Captain Crunch to go along side it.

      Cas devoured the Captain Crunch that day and the next day Castiel had offered to help with baking the desserts after dinner with Dean. Though the sugar cookies didn’t have a chance to make it off the baking sheet when they were taken out the oven.

     “Ooooh my belly!” Castiel cried as his stomach twisted and turned. Dean, who was in the kitchen preparing a hot cup of lemon tea for Cas, rolled his eyes and sig.

     “You have to get some self-control Cas.” Dean said coming to the bunker’s living room and sitting beside Cas.

     “Thank you Dean!” Castiel groaned in a sing-song voice and reached for the soothing tea but Dean held it away.   
     “No No! sit up Cas…don’t be a lazy human.” He said and watched as Castiel struggled to lift his torso. But Cas plopped back down giving up and not wanting to drink anything. Dean sighed in disappointment and Castiel pouted.

    “Just bring it to my face please.”  
    “Cas, you have to pick yourself up. It’s too hot to just sip while laying down. Come on now sit up.”   
    “Oooh okay.” Castiel continued to pout and forced himself up with all his strength.   
Drinking the tea helped his belly and even a little Orajel that Dean brought from the bathroom cabinet helped with Cas’ toothache.

Dean watched as Castiel sighed in relief and laid back down on the couch after being nursed. Cas adjusted himself in a comfortable position and caught Dean’s hands before walking away.

     “Thank you Dean.” He said softly and smiled.   
Dean smiled back and leaned over to kiss Cas on the forehead.  
     “You're welcome…. Now no more sweets!”   
     “Aye- Aye Captain.” Castiel saluted Dean as he turned to walk away.

      Later on… Dean baked an apple pie and walked away for only a second. When he came back to the kitchen he found Cas devouring the pie with no shame.   
“DAMN IT CAS!!” Dean shouted.


End file.
